


I've Been Waiting For You

by minniethecatt



Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt
Summary: Sirius has always felt almost undeserving of having kids his whole life. From the way his parents treated him to the way he felt he had not been able to take care of Harry. But maybe a little kid born in 2004 could change his mind.[From the fic: And with all the care in the world, he took the little bundle in his arms and looked at every part of his face and when his eyes opened and fluttered for a few seconds, Sirius just felt happiness flooding through his entire body. He could stay like that forever and would not bother]Inspired by the lyrics from the movie musical "Mamma Mia! - Here We Go Again"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Minerva Potter 'verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163
Kudos: 33





	I've Been Waiting For You

It was not that Sirius hated kids, in fact, he loved them. He loved how cute they were and the noises they made when they laughed. When his little brother Regulus was born, he was just _delighted_. But then his parents happened.

And he just did not see himself as a father, fearing that he could bring darkness to a child, he could not bear the thoughts of that, after what he went through during his childhood. When he and Remus got together, he knew that he could be happy and content with just the two of them together as a family.

But then Lily got pregnant.

And James asked him to be their child’s godfather. He obviously accepted, and when his best friend told him “I want him, of her, to have you if anything were to happen to me and Lils” he did not worry, at least not really. Sure, there was a war around them, but he would never have thought, not even in his darkest nightmares, that his best friend and his wife would be taken from him on a single night at the hand of one of who they thought was a great friend.

And that night his world just crashed.

That Halloween night was the worst memory he had, turning up to James and Lily’s house, all damaged and finding out that he could not take Harry, his godson, or as he and James liked to call him his _dogson_ , one of the few true joys life had given him, just because Dumbledore thought he would be safer with _those_ muggles, who did nothing but express their hatred towards the magic world and James and Lily. He could have fought, but he knew it would have not changed anything, so he gave up and left his motorbike to Hagrid.

And then there was Azkaban. Of course, during that time the thought of having children could not cross his mind even by mistake and when he finally found the right time to escape, the only thing he wanted was to protect Harry, no matter what it would cost. Finally reunited with his godson and Remus, he thought they could be a family, but after everything that happened, he could not bring himself to think about having children.

After the whole Veil thing, there he was, confused as ever and with a war destroying everything of their world. After the final battle Remus had to look after _his_ son, and when, a couple of years later, they decided to give it a try, he _of course_ loved Teddy as a son and would literally do _anything_ for him. But he still was not a “proper” father.

A few years later Harry got married to Ginny and just a couple of months later after the ceremony, his godson came to his house all flustered and upon seeing him he just blurted out “Ginny’s pregnant”. He could see the same tinkle in his eyes that James had had many years before and that got to him in a way he did not expect. His godson was going to become a father. They too were just a couple of kids, but the war was over, they had built a life together and now was the right time as any. He just hugged him and brought him inside, where he received the same affection from Remus and words of excitement from Teddy, whose hair changed to a bright orange from the news.

Seven months later the whole Weasley-Granger-Black-Lupin clan was all huddled up into St. Mungo’s waiting room and at 10AM of 30th March 2004, on a bright and sunny day of the beginning of spring, the Potter-Weasley child was born. Harry came out of Ginny’s room and called up “Everyone, before we tell you anything, we wanted George and Sirius to come inside first, as we decided they should be both the godfathers to our _son_ ” he ended with a smile.

The entire group erupted with laughs and excitement “Oh, I forgot. Remus if you could come too in just a couple of minutes, we want to talk to you and Sirius about something”. Moony replied “Of course” with Teddy in his arms and smiled at Harry.

Sirius had a smile that nothing could wipe off from his face. Harry, his godson, wanted _him_ to be a godfather _again_ , for his first child. He turned to smile at Remus and walked up to Harry. He could see that George was also moved by their choice, his eyes were watering and he could see him trembling a little.

Inside they saw Ginny, still a bit dishevelled from the birth, but the happiest they had ever seen her, with a little bundle in her arms. When they got to the bed, she smiled at them and Harry took their son in his arms, to greet them.

“I am delighted to present to you James _Sirius_ Potter”. He did not hear right. He could not have. His eyes shot up to Harry’s and he understood. He had heard right. And, in that moment, he just knew that his eyes were showing everything he could not express with his words. He was just speechless. And he felt tears on his cheeks. This little boy not only was his godson, but he also had his name.

“Can I-”

“Of course” replied Harry.

And with all the care in the world, he took the little bundle in his arms and looked at every part of his face and when his eyes opened and fluttered for a few seconds, Sirius just felt happiness flooding through his entire body. He could stay like that forever and would not bother. After what must have been just a few minutes, but felt like hours to him, he felt a presence behind him and saw that now Remus was behind him with a soft smile on his lips and watery eyes.

“This is _James Sirius_ ” said Sirius with a broken voice.

“I know” replied Remus with the same kind of voice “Harry just told me”.

He then turned and saw that George too, of course, was eager to hold his godson in his arms, so he went to him and let him take the baby. Happiness shone through him, it was rare now to see him this happy, after everything that had happened with Fred. Ginny and Harry were watching the three people in front of them with a smile on their faces.

“Sirius, Remus, could you come here for a moment?” Harry said gesturing to them.

The couple got near them “So, Ginny and I have thought about this. And we had no doubt about this, mind you, but we wanted you two to agree to this, we would not want to impose anything”

“Do tell” said Remus.

“Okay. So. Since James Sirius is born, we wanted to properly ask you if you wanted to officially be this child’s – and any future children’s, for that matter – grandparents on his father side. We will obviously tell them about my parents, but as you two have been the parental figures I’ve looked up to the most in my life, this would be my way to make it a bit more official”.

Both Sirius and Remus were stunned. Their faces were unreadable. A few moments of silence passed and then a crooked, moved voice, low as a whisper “Only if they can call us Grandmoomy and Grandadfoot” said Sirius with the biggest smile breaking out on his lips. Everyone laughed, Remus with tears in his eyes and Harry a little emotional, because he knew what it meant to them.

Sirius was a grandparent. Officially, because Harry was practically his son, but could never call him “dad”, and he did not want him to. But these kids, he could be a proper grandfather to them. And of top of that, the firstborn not only was also his godson, but his middle name was _Sirius._ He still could not wrap his mind around it.

After everything they went through, this was the moment in which he felt complete. He – and Remus – would spoil those children with all the love they did not receive during their life, and he could not wait to be able to not only care for them, but to share one-to-one moments.

Besides, with those names, this little kid would be tough to look after, but he was sure he was going to love every. fucking. moment.

He thought to himself _I’ve been waiting for you._

**Author's Note:**

> The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.  
> You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!  
> [We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]


End file.
